Free Hugs
by KokoshippingFTW
Summary: Butch is on a stupid mission and meets up with his old rival. My first story here and also one of my first English stories. Not sure if the rating is right, but just to be safe... Kokoshipping (Butch/James), first time.
1. Teddiursa power!

It was a stupid plan. It was a dumb plan. It was the worst plan ever! Butch still couldn't believe it had been their boss who had suggested this ridiculous scheme.

And now there he was, dressed in a Teddiursa-costume and holding a banner that said 'Free Hugs'. He was standing in the middle of a crowded town on a Saturday-afternoon, and had received exactly 127 hugs from complete strangers.

After each hug, he had to say 'Thank you. Teddiursa luuves you' in a beary voice. And Butch didn't even know what a beary voice was! The plan was to steal the trainer's Pokemon while they hugged him, but so far Butch had managed to steal only 8 Pokeballs. The 119 other hugs where just giggling schoolgirls who thought Teddiursa was soooooooooooo cute and who of course didn't posses any Pokemon.

Butch felt like he was about to pass out. He was standing there waving that dumbass banner for almost 5 hours non-stop, and it just so happened to be a wonderful, sunshine-filled day. If you've ever worn a heavy, furry costume while it's 30 degrees outside, then you'll know how he felt. That combined with having to hug everyone that passed by didn't really help on the situation.

"Oh my god, look! It's a huge Teddiursa! Kawaii!!" Someone screamed from a distance. There we go again, thought Butch. Suddenly, he felt someone glomping him so hard he couldn't breathe. He blinked a couple times when he saw a familiar face surrounded by blue hair looking straight up at him.

"Hi, Mr. Bear! I think you're sooo cute, I've always wanted a Teddiursa of my own, you know, but I never found one, and now I did and I'm sooo happy!! Aren't you hot with all that fur and the sun is shining wow you sure are a big Teddiursa, I've never seen one but I'm told they're usually small but you aren't and you're giving away free hugs, I really like to hug you know so that's why I'm so glad to see you here…" James took a moment to breathe and looked smiling up at him.

Butch stared back in horror, and there was only one question on his mind: _What the fuck is that idiot doing here?!!_ He said nothing though, and just kept staring at James' smiling face. He was so shocked he even forgot to steal his Pokeballs. "You don't talk much, do you Mr. Bear? Well, that's okay. Come on, we have to get back before Jessie starts worrying." James started to drag Butch with him, still not knowing who he really was.

Butch realized he had to do something, otherwise he'd be discovered soon. He tried changing his voice as much as possible and said: "No, wait. I have to stay here to give other people hugs."

James stopped walking and turned around, looking at him questionably. Then he asked, softly: "Butch? Is that you?"

_Oh shit, he knows it's me._ "Butch? Who is Butch? I'm Teddiursa." _Oh great, dumbass. Was that the best you could do?_

To Butch's surprise, James got a small smirk on his face, but his voice was as innocent as ever. "Of course you are, Mr. Bear. Now give me a hug." He wrapped his arms around Butch, and for some reason Butch started to feel even hotter than before.

Before he knew it, James let go and stepped away from him. "Bye, Mr. Bear!" He shouted and waved to him. It wasn't until he started walking away that Butch realized all the boy had on were a pair of way too short shorts and a loose tank-top. Then he decided he deserved a break.


	2. James' idea

"Where have you been, huh? You think you can just wander off whenever you feel like it, you idiot? Now we lost that Pikachu because we had to go look for you! What's your excuse this time?" Jessie fumed furiously while she shook James.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, it's just that I saw this man dressed as a Teddiursa…"

"So?" She asked impatiently.

"…And he was giving people free hugs…"

"So?!" She said again.

"…And that man was Butch." He finished.

Jessie stopped shaking and stared at him, not believing what she'd just heard.

"You mean Cassidy's Butch? The chainsmoker?" James nodded, grinning.

"Show me. This I gotta see." James led her to where he'd seen him and they watched him from behind a tree.

"And you're sure it's him?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"I recognise that voice everywhere." James answered.

"Now I've seen everything." Meowth commented while they looked at the huge Teddiursa, his arms spread out to give a hug to a little girl. It was silent between the three rocket-members for a moment, and then they burst out, laughing hysterically and rolling over the ground. After a few minutes they stopped and James giggled: "I have a plan."

Finally it was over. 8 long hours, 256 hugs and 21 attempts of molestation later Butch was finally back in his hotel room.

He had called it a day after an old lady with some kind of bear-fetish had started to come on to him. He could still smell her musky perfume that reminded him of his own grandma and had to suppress the urge to puke.

He had taken off his Teddiursa-head and started to empty his pockets, which were supposed to be filled with Pokeballs. He found exactly 13 Pokeballs and a small note he'd never seen before.

He folded it open and read: 'Hi Mr. Bear. Come to my room tonight. My room number is 33. See you later!' Butch rolled his eyes and put the note on his nightstand. He wondered how James had managed to write that note and put it in his backpocket in less then 10 seconds. Or had it been 10 minutes? Butch decided that he must've been so overwhelmed by James' idiocy that he just forgot how long the hug lasted.

He began to throw the Pokeballs open one by one to see which Pokemon came out of them. They held two Bellsprouts, a Bulbasar, an Odish, five Caterpies, three Kakuna's and two Rattata's. Butch fell back on the bed in frustration. _8 hours and nothing but useless Pokemon. It just couldn't have been worse than this._

He glanced at the clock and then back at the tiny note on his nightstand. What did James want from him? And why did he continue to act the way he did after he knew it was him? Butch was curious, to say the least. It was already well past 10, maybe he… But he couldn't possibly go over to that moron's room, could he?


	3. Tonight

Butch's eyes nearly popped out of his head when James opened the door. He was apparently just out of the shower, because his hair was still wet and he was only wearing a small towel around his waist. Butch didn't know how he did it, looking so sexy and sweet at the same time. His face visibly lit up when he saw Butch standing there in his Teddiursa-costume.

"Hello Mr. Bear! Oh, I was so afraid that you wouldn't make it, but there you are! Come in, come in!" He took Butch by his arm and yanked him inside, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so glad you came. Here, have some cookies!" James offered him a plate full of cookies, but Butch shoved them away.

"Let's stop this nonsense and get straight to business. What do you want from me?" Butch asked while he took off his Teddiursa-head. He had left the costume on and just wanted to have an answer so he could go back to his room and shower. James looked at him expressionlessly for a few seconds before he took a step forward and brushed some of the sweaty bangs out of Butch's face.

"Aren't you hot in that suit, Butch?" he whispered. Butch caught his wrist in one hand and looked at him questionably.

"What the hell are you doing?" James stepped even closer to him, and Butch stepped back until his back hit the door. James pressed his body against Butch and sighed when he felt the soft fur caress his skin. Butch, who was momentarily paralyzed from shock, watched when James lifted his head and looked back at him. He had a little blush on his face, but the look in his eyes was anything but innocent.

"You feel so warm; let's get you out of this costume."

Butch, who wanted nothing more than get that damn costume off of him, just weakly protested when James reached behind him and lowered the zipper on his back. James helped him out of the heavy costume and wasn't surprised when he saw that he wore nothing underneath but a pair of boxershorts.

Butch stepped out of the suit and leaned back against the door, feeling relieved and exhausted at the same time. He closed his eyes for a second but opened them again when he felt a pair of cool hands on his chest. The hands gently rubbed over his nipples, the coldness on his warm skin making them hard. Butch bit his lip to keep himself from making any noise, but he just couldn't deny the wonderful feelings.

James kept staring in his face, watching how a red blush formed on Butch's cheeks. He stood on his toes and whispered something in his ear, but Butch couldn't translate what he had just said. He felt how James led him to the bedroom, but didn't really realise where he was until James let go of him to sit on the bed.

James kneeled on the bed and waited until he had Butch's full attention. Then he slowly removed the towel from his body, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Butch stared mesmerized at his naked body, taking in every detail. His soft blue hair, his needy green eyes, his pink full lips, his pale creamy skin. Butch said nothing, just joined him on the bed and let his hands touch that body for the first time.

He was completely focused on sliding his hands over James' belly that he didn't notice James moving his head closer to his. He suddenly felt those soft lips pressing against his own and a hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer. He started to carefully kiss him back, his hands resting on his waist.

James yanked him a bit closer, and bumped his hips shyly against Butch. They both moaned quietly when the contact of their erections together send electric jolts through their bodies. The kiss they were sharing was nothing more than a pressing of lips and every once in a while James teasingly bumped against Butch. They were panting a little and their breaths mingled together, making it even hotter between the two of them.

It was clumsy and chaotic since they were both so inexperienced, but it felt enjoyable enough. That is, until Butch finally got tired of the game and lowered James with his back on the bed. He broke the kiss for a second to take off his shorts, and when he looked back at James he almost couldn't believe his eyes. He was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. James' eyes were clouded with desire and his breath came in short soft pants. The way he looked at Butch made him feel needed, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Butch gently cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. James sighed happily and parted his lips a little more to let Butch's tongue in. Butch gently explored every part of James' mouth, moving on top of him while he did so.

Their skin came into full contact, Butch's body hot and sweaty in comparison to James'. Butch lifted his hand to stroke the little pink nubs on James' chest, causing him to gasp and break the kiss. James had his eyes closed all the while, but with the new, exciting sensation he opened them to see what Butch was up to.

The look in his eyes changed from pleasure-filled to slightly panicking when he saw the aroused man hovering over him. The thought of Butch dominating him like this scared him a little, but it also turned him on. Butch stopped when he noticed the change in James' behaviour.

"Is this okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer but he wanted James to say it.

"No, it isn't." James whispered, almost regretfully, looking the other way. He still felt Butch's warm body close to his, felt his heartbeat and with every breath he took, his skin rubbed against him, again and again. His heart started to beat even faster and his breathing became heavier when he forced himself to look at Butch. It was hard for him to explain.

"I always thought my first time would be with someone I love... And I don't even know you that well." Butch looked thoughtfully down at him and played with some of his wet hair.

"But... we don't have to go all the way... I mean, we could just do this for a while until we're satisfied. You like this too, don't you?" He asked unsure. James nodded and smiled. He put his hands behind Butch's neck and took a deep breath.

"Alright."

Butch gave him a little smile back and leaned further down to kiss him. But before he could reach his mouth, he felt a finger on his lips.

"And... don't tell Cassidy or Jessie, alright?" James added. Butch laughed shortly.

"Are you crazy?" Then finally there was nothing that stood in their way anymore. And when it was over and they were lying in each other's arms, James felt more complete than ever. It both scared him and made him happy. And he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore that he could go on with his plan...


	4. Surprise!

James was willing to do anything for Team Rocket; dress up as a woman, chase a bunch of ten-year olds with a pikachu to the end of the world, even sleep with someone he barely knows. Some of those things he had grown to like, but it was the very first time he'd ever done the latter. And he didn't quite know if it was something he wanted to get used to.

That was one of the reasons he was so scared afterwards, he had actually liked it. The fact that his lover was male also had a little to do with it. And when he woke up the next morning he found yet another reason why he should be scared.

He slowly opened his eyes, missing the warmth that Butch's body had provided the whole night. Instead he felt cold metal against his wrists and ancles. He was wide awake immediately and before him he saw one of his worst nightmares.

"C..Cassidy?!" he shouted surprised. He was chained to the bed, with a sheet discreetly covering his areas. Before him stood Cassidy, a smug grin plastered on her face. Butch was nowhere to be seen.

"Indeed, it is I, Cassidy!" she said arrogantly. "I, unlike Butch, was onto your stupid plan for the start. Jessie suddenly coming to my room and seducing me just doesn't happen without a reason. Luckily I was here in time to save him, or you would have stolen all our Pokemon!"

"Where is Butch?" James cried hopelessly. "He's in the other room. You want him to be here to watch you suffer?"

_God, she's such a sadistic bitch!_ James thought. He found himself longing to be in Butch's secure embrace again and he got tears in his eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Oh, Bu-utch!" Cassidy called. Butch walked in wearing his boxershorts and a T-shirt, his eyes fixed to the floor. When he looked at James, he noticed he was looking so sad. Not nearly as sad as James himself though. He felt betrayed, even if it was exactly what he was planning to do with them.

"Butch..." He whispered, his voice close to breaking from the tears that were just behind his eyes.

"'Oh Butch, I thought you loved me, boohoo'." Cassidy said in a mocking tone and laughed.

"Shut up, Cassidy!" The laughing immediatly stopped and Cassidy stared dumbstruck at her usually quiet partner.

"James, is it true that you wanted to do the same to me as we are doing to you now?" He asked more softly. James didn't look at him, he was too embarresed. After a while he nodded.

"So last night was just so you could steal our Pokemon?" He asked again. James wanted to say yes, but he wasn't so sure about it anymore.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" They were both confused, and Cassidy just stood there with a blank, bored look on her face.

"Do you two need some alone time or something?"

"Actually yes, that would be very nice." Butch answered.

"I was being sarcastic!" Cassidy said.

"Well I wasn't!" Butch almost shouted. Cassidy, for the first time in her life, was a little intimidated by Butch, so she backed off looking irritated.

"Five minutes, Botch!" Butch didn't reply (that's a first too). After she was gone, he crawled on top of James and smiled down at him.

"Don't you dare kiss me." James said, still looking scared and hurt. Butch smirked at him.

"You wish. I was just going to free you from these chains before she gets back."

"Oh." James looked away embarresed while Butch released him. When he was free he quickly got on his feet and put his clothes back on. Then he noticed that Butch was searching through his pocket for something (yes, he has pockets in his boxershorts...).

"What's your plan, Botch?" asked James, still a little hurt from earlier. Butch suddenly walked towards him and pushed him against the wall. First he just stared at James for a while with a mean look on his face, succesfully making him uncomfortable.

Then he moved away and said in a happy, normal voice "Well John, the plan is this; I will throw this Pokeball open", He pushed said Pokeball in James' face "after which a Pokemon called Bulbasaur will come out. I shall order this Pokemon to block the door thereby denying Cassidy entrance to this room. Next I will scoop you up in my arms and make an heroic exit through that window over there, so that we will be free and you can again skip happily through forrests chasing kids with your team, or whatever the heck you people do."

James stared at him oddly, his fear long gone and replaced by a look of boredom.

"Do you and Cassidy take classes on how to talk like dorks or something?" And just as Butch was about to say something incredibly witty and sarcastic and stuff, the door to their room opened.


	5. Whut?

"Okay Butch, you had your five mi..." In a really fast and weird-looking movement Butch threw the Pokeball on the floor while he yelled: "Bulbasaur, don't let her in!" It was hard to say who was more confused; Cassidy who had just been betrayed by her partner in crime or Bulbasaur who was rudely awoken from his nap by some weird green-haired guy who gave him strange orders. Both had very stupid looks on their faces, you just had to be there to see them...

Anyways, Bulbasaur recovered first and he quickly used his Vine Whip to keep the dumbfounded blonde out. It all went a lot faster than Butch's explanation, to James' relief, and before he knew it he was staring at the street below them when Butch opened the window. Shit, they were on the third floor! Why hadn't that stupid Botch thought of that? But then he felt an arm around his waist and a whispered "Hold on tight!" before he and Butch jumped out the window.

James screamed and grabbed onto Butch and cursed him in his last seconds. He had closed his eyes but it didn't feel like they were falling. It was more like floating, and when he dared to look he saw that Butch was holding a grappling hook launcher, and they were indeed floating through the air like friggin' Spiderman and his girlfriend!

Part of him wanted to cry in relief but another part just wanted to get down and kick Butch's ass for scaring the crap out of him. As fast as they had jumped out, they landed on the ground with the hook sliding back into the launcher. Lots of people were looking at them weirdly, but Butch just took the dizzy James by his wrist and started running. James didn't know where to but he just let Butch lead him through the crowded street.

When he looked behind him he could see Cassidy leaning through the window and angrily shaking her fist at them. He just snickered and with uncharacteristic boldness grabbed the hand that tightly held his wrist. He saw Butch looking back, surprised, and he blushed and turned his head away.

But Butch didn't pull his hand back, until they were standing at the edge of a forrest. They were standing hand in hand, looking at it, James not quite getting why they were there. Then Butch let go of his hand and went back a few steps so there was a little distance between them. He was now standing more in the 'friends-zone', closer than a stranger would be but farther than a lover.

He began to stutter a bit, looking unsure. "Well, I guess this is were we say goodbye huh?" He eventually managed to say.


	6. Free at last

James still stared at him with that confused look on his face, and Butch thought that look and James belonged together like Belgian waffles and whipped cream. James owned that confused look! It was like he was born with that look on his face! So after James looking at Butch like that and Butch looking at the ground, thinking how he should say this without sounding too rude, someone finally spoke up.

"James, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Jessie, followed closely by a sulking Meowth, came walking in their direction. Her normally oh-so-perfect hair was a mess and she was wearing some sort of skimpy leather outfit that was making Butch blush. James was still wearing his confused face, and it only got worse when Jessie showed up. "Jessie! What are you doing here? Why didn't you steal Cassidy's Pokemon?"

Jessie had apparently just forgotten about what had happened with Cassidy and cracked the whip she was holding in irritation at the memory, making James shriek and hide behind Butch. "That dumb blonde was really suspicious when I knocked on her door yesterday. Just when I had convinced her with this fabulous uniform, the piece of paper with our plan written on it fell out of my pocket without me noticing! She read it and, after she'd had her way with me, she tied me up and left!"

"Told ya it was a bad idea to write it down and take it with ya!" Meowth grumbled.

"Oh shut it, you! You're just pissed because you got beaten by a rat!" Meowth, whose job it had been to keep Raticate occupied, glared at Jessie but decided for once not to comment, as he was still too tired from the fight.

Jessie shifted her attention back to James and Butch. "And why is he still with you?" She pointed at the green-haired rocket, who started feeling a bit uncomfortable standing in just his underwear and without any Pokemon between his rivals.

"Well, actually I was just leaving..."

"You were?" James asked cluelessly.

"Oh no you're not! Grab him so he can't escape, James!" Jessie shouted, although she didn't have to because they were standing right next to her. James was startled and threw his arms around Butch, more hugging than holding him. Butch easily shook him off and made a run for it. James just stood there watching him, but Jessie went after him.

She spinned the whip around in the air like a lasso before aiming at Butch's ankles. The whip pulled Butch's feet together and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. She then started to reel him in and pulled the dazed man up by his hair, which felt very unpleasant. "You're coming with us, and you're going to pay for what you and your partner did to us." She hissed to him.

"James! Take the handcuffs from my belt and put them on him!" James suddenly felt really sorry for Butch. His face then slowly changed from trancelike to determined as he reached for the handcuffs on Jessie's belt. Instead of putting them on Butch, however, he quickly fastened it around his own and Jessie's wrist, catching her off guard. She loosened her grip on Butch for a second, which was more than enough for him to escape.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Jessie shrieked. She tried to go after him, but James resisted, holding her back.

"Run for it, Botch!" He yelled, shielding himself from Jessie's furious clawing. As Butch ran off into the forest, he turned around and shouted "Thanks James, I won't forget this! Until we meet again! And the name is BUTCH!" Then he disappeared between the trees.

Meowth just watched the whole thing, not even trying to interfere. After Butch had left, he laid down onto the soft grass and took a nap. James got beaten to a pulp by Jessie, but as he rested in his comfortable hospital-bed he couldn't help thinking that it had been well worth it.

THE END


End file.
